Vincent's Hunt
by Roland Knight
Summary: Cloud has been missing for five weeks. Since then people have been saying they have seen him killing people that got in his way. Vincent starts to look for him while everyone elsa is busy rebuilding. This is my first FF fanfic so plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Roland: Hey Vincent, hows it going?

Vincent: I'm doing all right, cloud on the other hand...

Roland: Yeah...well I bet there alot on his mind.

Hunter: I hear your good with a gun.

Vincent: (looks at hunter) maybe...

Hunter: let see how good your really are! (pulls out two 9mm and starts shooting)

Roland: (sighs, while Vincent and Hunter have a shoot out.) I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any other Final Fantasy. So thank you for R&R.

--------

The wind blows through Vincent's hair as he watches the sunset over the wasteland's hills. As the sound of a motorcycle reaches his ears, Vincent looks up to his right and sees a bike coming towards him at full speed showing no sign of stopping. Vincent just sighs and turns towards the bike as the bike starts to slide on its side at the last second. It continues to slide toward Vincent and as it's about to hit it him, it stops.

"You're late." says Vincent in his cold calm voice.

"Sorry, some monster got in the way." says a young woman's voice from within the helmet.

Vincent just looks at the biker with a cold stare. "Ok, ok, I got the point. I won't be late next time you call for me. Anyways, why'd you want to meet me way out here?" The biker removes her helmet, revealing Tifa.

"Hear anything from Cloud?" asks Vincent as he turns away from her.

"No, he's still out there on a job." Tifa turns off the bike and gets off to stand by Vincent.

"Anyways, I know you didn't call me to come here for small talk. What's going on?" Tifa looks at Vincent. Vincent just continues to look forward into what's left of the sun set.

"Nothing, just here to tell you something I heard." Vincent faces Tifa. "Oh? What 's that?" Tifa puts her hand on her hip.

"That...That Cid is building a new airship and he wanted us all get together to use it." Vincent can't believe he just lied to her.

Tifa puts her hand on Vincent's shoulder. "It's about Cloud isn't it?" Vincent wishes he came up with a better lie, but just nods his head.

"They say that someone that looks like Cloud has been going around killing people." Vincent says, still talking in a cold calm voice.

"How long has it been since he took this job?" Tifa thinks about it. "It's been about five weeks. When did you start to hear these stories, Vincent?" Vincent turns and starts to walk toward the horizon.

"Four weeks ago." says Vincent as Tifa took a few steps back. "I think its time you go back to the city. I'll see if it's all true." Vincent closes his eyes and continues to walk as he hears the bike start a few moments later.

A few days later as Vincent is walking on the main trail of the woods, he finds two dead bodies, both ex-Turks members, obviously killed by a sword. As Vincent starts looking for clues on where the killer went off too, a robed man walked on to the path. Vincent turns around and tries to look at the man's face, but his hood completely covers his face.

"Your friend left long ago..." says the robed man. He then points behind Vincent. "Turn back now or you will die."

Vincent takes out his gun and keeps it by his side. "Death? Death won't come for me as easily as one would think." Vincent then points his gun at the robed man. "Let's see if death will come for you." Vincent pulls the trigger. As the bullets are about to hit the robed man a shield appears and takes the hit, then disappears.

"I'm sorry, but Cloud needs to finish his job." The robed man raises his hand, and then quickly brings his hand down to the path; as his hand hits the ground a flash of light blinds Vincent for a few moments. When Vincent was able to see again the robed man was gone, but a few bombs took his place.

"I will find him, before it's to late." mumble Vincent as he points his gun at the closest bomb.

-------

Roland: I hope that was a good beginning to your untold story Vincent.

Vincent:Hhhmmm. Huh? Sorry, I was a little bit biz with your friend here. (Lifts Hunter by the neck)

Hunter:(open eyes) Okay, Okay, you win just let me go.

Vincent: Okay. (toss hunter to the ground face first) Better?

Hunter:...yeah...

Roland: I told you not to fight him. (sighs)


	2. Chapter 2

Roland:...wow, a lot of people didn't like that first part.

Vincent: Why do they think I'm a happy person and I like to be at a cafe?

Roland: I don't know. I guess they think that you chaged alot after that whole thing at the core.

Vincent: sighs well, Roland does not own FF7. oh and plz go easy on him.

------------------------------

Five week ago...

"Hello Vincent, been awhile." says a man in a black suit with slick black hair as he sits down next to vincent.

Vincent's looks to his right to see the man, then looks back at his drink. "What do you want." The man just sits there and then orders some tea, then looks at vincent.

"Someone has been killing members of Shinra; both old and new." The man stops as the tea was set before him, then contines. "We believe you're a target." Vincent still looking at his drink then just says, "so."

The man gives out a sigh, "You really have change since I join the Turks. I use to look up to you, you were the best! Hell, you would have my job." Vincent silghtly looks at the man at him then grins.

"I guess I would, but it didn't happen that way." Vincent silghtly picks up his drink then looks througth it, his face showing anger; maybe he was think what Hojo did to him and what he took away from him.

"Well, would you like me to leave or would you like to hear what information that we have?" Vincents sighs then nodes his head. "Tell me." The man nodes back. " The killer seems to know what he is doing. All the wounds that were found on the bodys was going to kill them, even if they got way. It looks like the killer lets them to get ready then, well kills them." Vincent takes a drink then puts it on the bar.

"Do you know what the killer looks like and what type of weapon the killer used?" The man smiles then takes a slip of his tea. "A matter of fact there was a witness that saw the last time the killer, killed." vincent looks back at him then says, "And?"

"And that the killer hand blond hair and was using a old buster sword." Vincent's laughs a bit coldly. "You're saying it was cloud aren't you. I really don't think cloud would just go out and kill Shin-ra member unless they attacked him."

"Yes, well I didn't believe it at first, but that was before I learned that cloud went missing days before the killing start, and as far as I know there are very few people out there that uses a buster sword and has blond hair." Vincent lays down a few gil on the bar and gets up and start to move towards the exit. The man looks at him then asks, "Where are you going?"

Vincent looks back. "To look for Cloud, Tseng" the waves. Tseng watch as vincent leaves, then smiles as he finish his tea. Then Tseng digs out his cellphone out of his suit, pushs one of the speed dail button, then puts it to his ear.

"Reno, get set to follow Vincent...Because, he's going to lead us to Cloud."   
-------------------------------  
Vincent Fires five shots at the bomb as it tried to claw at him. As the shots hit the bomb vincent as all ready reload and shot at the bomb that was behind him. Both bombs gave out a yell and start to grow bigger.

'Damn it, at this rate they will self-desturct.' thought Vincent as he jumped to the side as a bomb throw it self at him. Vincent gets to his feet and jump into the trees and start to shoot them from there.

At this time the bigger bomb go to the bottom of the tree and blows up, make Vincent falling back to the ground. Vincent lands on his feet and shoots the one in front of him, not know that a bomb was also behind him. So the bomb for behind bites into Vincent's arm, making him drop his gun.

"I don't have time for this!" Yelled Vincent as he collapses to his knees. Then a monsters growl start to come from Vincent as his body start to change.

I'll stop there for now just to see people say it sucks.


End file.
